scooby_doofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Voodoo Clue
The Voodoo Clue is the second episode of the first season of The One and Only Scooby-Doo!. Premise Giant living voodoo dolls haunt the Voodoo Doll Show. Synopsis A man is walking inside the Voodoo Doll Show at midnight when it is closed. He walks past a giant captain voodoo doll, and when he is gone, the captain voodoo doll blinks. Next the man walks past a demon voodoo doll and a mummy voodoo doll that both blink when he is out of sight. He walks upstairs and sees a gold coin in a display case. He breaks the case and grabs the gold coin. Suddenly, a masked man appears. He claims to be the Voodoo Master. Then the captain, demon, and mummy voodoo dolls surround the man and grab him. The man screams as he is taken away. The gang is driving to the Voodoo Doll Show. Scooby and Shaggy are making custom voodoo dolls. Velma explains that at the show the voodoo dolls are life-sized. The van stops outside the Voodoo Doll Show, and the gang gets out of the van. They meet four security guards who are standing outside of the building. They won't let the gang in, even though they have tickets. The owner of the show, Bob,comes up to the gang and lets them in. Inside the show, the gang meets Jane. She makes the voodoo dolls, but she doesn't think she gets paid enough. Meanwhile, Scooby and Shaggy are looking for food. They find a bunch of voodoo doll cookies and eat them. Suddenly, the mummy, captain, and demon voodoo dolls appear and chase Scooby and Shaggy away. Scooby and Shaggy escape in a minute, and they see the Voodoo Master. The Voodoo Master warns them away. Meanwhile, Fred, Daphne, and Velma are looking at the voodoo dolls. They notice that the captain, demon, and mummy ones are gone. Scooby and Shaggy come running up to the gang. They explain what happened. The gang splits up. Scooby and Shaggy are looking for clues. They bend down and look for clues. The captain voodoo doll walks up behind them. Scooby and Shaggy notice him and run away. The chase scene starts. In the chase scene, Scooby and Shaggy are running form the captain voodoo doll. Scooby and Shaggy pretend to be a voodoo doll, and the captain walks past him. Fred and Daphne are running from the mummy. They push a voodoo doll on him and they get away. Velma is running from the demon voodoo doll. She hides, and escapes the voodoo doll. Scooby and Shaggy are running from the Voodoo Master. They escape him, ending the chase scene. The gang bumps into each other. Fred says they need to set a trap. Velma says that they can't yet. She sees a bit of the Voodoo Master's cape on the floor. She reads very small words on it to herself, and she says she solved the mystery. Fred says it's time to set a trap with Scooby and Shaggy as bait. Shaggy says he'll set the trap and Fred will be the bait. Scooby, Shaggy, Velma and Daphne are waiting for Fred to come back being chased by the monsters. Fred comes running, being chased by the monsters. He misses Shaggy's trap, and runs out of sight. Shaggy says Fred didn't lead them into his trap. Fred is running from the monsters. The monsters crash into life-sized voodoo dolls, knocking the monsters over. Shaggy comes over, with Scooby, Daphne, and Velma. Fred says he'll never be bait again. Velma reaches for the Voodoo Master's mask. Under the mask is one of the security guards. The other monsters are the other security guards. The guards say that the monsters were their new security-system. Shaggy asked why they attacked him and Scooby. The guards say it was because they didn't pay for the cookies. The next day, the Voodoo Doll Show is full of people. "Rooby-Rooby-Roo!" cheers Scooby. Cast and Characters Villains *Voodoo Master *Living Voodoo Dolls Suspects Culprits Locations *Voodoo Doll Show Notes/trivia Home media *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete First Season *The One and Only Scooby-Doo! The Complete Series